Love Beats All
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Tori and Beck are happily married, but what happens when Jade comes in and messes up their marriage. From there, it all goes downhills. Will their love be strong enough to bring them back together or is this the end of their lives together?
1. How Could You

Beck had proposed to Tori at the age of 26 and the engagement ring was the most beautiful thing ever. They were together ever since their junior year at Hollywood Arts High School. Beck and Tori were engaged and married at 26 and had a beautiful baby girl together which they named Sabrina Dawn Oliver at the age of 27. Beck and Tori were completely in love. Their wedding day was definitely the best day of both their lives. They had planned it together and Tori got her dream wedding. The vows that they had said to each other were extremely sweet and they both had meant it.

Tiru was an actress as well as a singer and as for Beck, he's an actor. In fact, the couple has starred side by side in quite a number of movies together. They lived together in an extremely large house in Beverly Hills that included a theatre, library, game room, play room for Sabrina who everyone just calls Bree, and office, recording studio, living room, dining room, kitchen, and many others. The kitchen was extremely huge with all stainless steel appliances, a he island in the middle, granite counters, and a breakfast bar. All the doors in the house were French doors except for the doors leading into the room and the front door. Bree had her own room that was all pink and looked like a princess lived there. One of the rooms was turned into a closet for all of Tori's clothes, handbags, and accessories. Another room was a shoe closet for Tori, as well. They also had an extra room which they turned into a guest room. When you walk in through the front door, the ceiling was high and there was a beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle. The metal staircase was also beautiful and had many designs on the railings. All the bathrooms were huge and included a Jacuzzi. All the flooring in the house was marble. There were many balconies around the house which provided a great view, but the best one of all as the one in the master bedroom which Tori and Beck shared. They mast bedroom was unbelievably huge with its own living room, as well. The whole house was furnished in the best quality and of the best brand. The backyard was huge and it included a large pool that changed colors at night when they wanted it to. I was also heated, so it was great for the winter and they also had hot tub in the back. Their backyard also included a built in barbeque and sink.

Their best friends, Cat and Robbie, who is Bree's godparents lives right next to them. They have a daughter named Katie and Tori and Beck were her godparents. Both Cat and Robbie were actors and actresses.

Right now, Tori was away filming a music video for one of the singles on her album. It was now 11 o'clock at night and Tori's plane had just landed at the LAX airport right on schedule. She was supposed to land tomorrow night and Beck was suppose to pick her up, but filming wrapped up early, so she got an earlier flight wanting to come back home. She wanted to surprise Beck, so instead of calling him, she asked Cat to pick her up, instead.

She saw Cat waiting for her as soon as she got off the plane.

"Hey! I missed you so much while you were gone. How was the shooting for A Thousand Miles? I love that song and you sing it so well" said Cat as she gave her a hug and Tori hugged her back.

"I missed you too Cat and it was so much fun. The music video turned out great and I can't wait for you guys to see it. So where's Robbie and Katie?" she asked.

"Oh, Robbie's at home taking care of Katie and Bree. Bree wanted to have a sleepover at our house tonight with Alice, but I doubt she'd want that anymore considering you're back home," she replied as they walked towards the car.

"Well, why don't you call them when we get to my house and ask Robbie to bring over Katie and Bree. You guys can sleep over here tonight if you want. That way, the kids will still have their sleepover," Tori suggested.

"Sure,"

Tori put her luggage in the back of Cat's car and climbed into the passenger seat and Cat then took off. During the ride home, they talked about Tori's trip and other things, as well.

**At Beck and Tori's House**

Meanwhile, Jade who was Beck's ex-girlfriend had heard Cat and Tori calls to each other. Although Jade and Beck had dated before, that was in high school and he had never loved her. The only one he had ever loved and will ever love is Tori. Jade was married to Andre who was part of a band. He was now on tour with the rest of his band in France. She was staying around her until Andre came back. However, she didn't love Andre at all. She didn't know why she married hm. She knew Tori was coming home tonight and she had a plan to break up the perfect couple and get Beck all to herself.

She had stalked Cat all day and found out where Beck and Tori lived. She had also saw Bree, and she instantly became jealous. Bree had black hair was naturally wavy and curly. She had brown eyes, and the cutest smile ever that would make every adult's heart melt. She was just plain adorable.

"Pshhh, me and Beck could have done better than that," she said to herself, but deep down, she knew she couldn't. They had such an adorable kid together.

At around midnight, she rang the doorbell to Beck and Tori's house. She found out that Tori's plane is landing at 11 o'clock so she predicted that she'd be home at around midnight. Beck had opened the door in nothing, but his boxers thinking it was probably Cat or Robbie. However, when he saw it was Jade standing there, he was shocked.

"Hey Beck," she said in a fake cheery voice which he saw through. "Can I come in," she asked.

Not waiting for a response, she just barged into the house. That was the main reason he broke up with her. She was so bossy and always cold, but the main reason was because he didn't love her. He closed the door after her.

"Wait down here for a second while I go put some clothes on," he said and was about to go upstairs but she pulled him by the arm and pushed him onto the couch and threw herself on top of him. She forced her lips onto his and she kept him pinned down no matter how hard to try to push her off. She took off her low cut tank top and extremely short mini skirt leaving her in a see through lace bra and a thong that barely did its job to cover her bottom.

Beck's eyes bugged out at her actions and tried his hardest to push her off as she pressed her lips harshly against his and began to trace her fingers down his chest all the way down to his boxers. Beck continued on trying to push her off of him, but hadn't succeeded and he hadn't responded to any of the kisses.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal Cat and Tori who were laughing.


	2. I Need A Break

However, the laughing and talking stopped between Cat and Tori when they saw Beck in her boxers with Jade on top of him in only her underwear making out. It also looked like Jade was about to pull off of Beck's boxers. In fact, it looked like they were about to sleep together if Tori and Cat hadn't walked in.

Both of their eyes went wide and their mouths were hanging. Tori not only felt angry, but also felt as if their marriage was all a lie coming from Beck. Now she wondered every time he said "I love you" whether he meant it or not.

"Oh My God!" she screamed and quickly rushed upstairs with tears falling freely from her face.

When Jade heard Tori scream and knew she had seen them, she allowed Beck to push her off.

At that same time, Robbie had walked in carrying both Bree and Katie. They had got a call that they had arrived and ree had wanted to see their mom. He had also packed all of their things for a sleepover tonight in their overnight bag. However, when he walked in, he saw Beck in his underwear with Jade right by his side practically naked and Tori running to her room crying.

He instantly brought the two kids to the play room and told them to stay there wanting to make sure they hadn't seen anything. When he got back, he noticed Jade fully dressed which hadn't made much of a difference because her tank top was way too short and showed off way too much cleavage and her mini skirt showed off her thong.

"Oh my god Jade! How could you come here and about to sleep with Tori's husband. She has never been mean to you. In fact, she has helped you so many times before and has been trying to be nice to you, and this is how you repay her?" she yelled and slapped her hard across the face.

Jade grabbed her face from the pain that she was feeling.

Cat was going to do worse, but Robbie had stopped her although she deserved it.

"Jade, leave," Robbie told her sternly.

With a huff, she walked out, but not before she added in, "Bye Becky, call me, okay. Maybe we can have some fun later," and winked before closing the door behind her.

"And you," Cat screamed yelling at Beck. "How could you do this to Tori? Do you even know how much she loves you?" and ready to tackle him, but Robbie quickly stepped in to stop her.

"You know what, Beck? She's completely right. How could you do such a thing like that to Tori?" he screamed.

"You guys, I didn't! I swear I didn't. You have to believe me. I was lounging around the house in my boxers and I heard the doorbell ring and I answered it in my boxers because I thought it was one of you guys, but It was Jade. She practically pushed herself into the house and I was going to go upstairs to put on a shirt and a pair of pants, but she grabbed me and pushed me onto the couch and climbed onto of me and kissed me. I tried pushing her off, but you guys know she's strong, so I couldn't. Then she started stripping herself of her clothing and began to kiss me and force her throat down my mouth, but I never responded and I kept on trying to push her off. It was disgusting and I love Tori too much. Can't you guys see it?"

"Beck, you said so yourself. She was practically naked. Her bra was sea through and you could see her butt from that little thong. You should be happy that the kids didn't see that especially Bree. Do you think she would have liked it?" asked Cat.

"God, Tori's going to hate me forever," screamed Beck as he sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

Meanwhile Tori was in the room and she was on the floor crying her eyes out and her head was rested on the bed. The sheets were wet and her whole shirt was wet. He hair was wild, but she didn't care.

Bree had ran up to her mom's room wanting a hug. She missed her while she was one, but found her mom on the floor crying.

"Moomy, are you okay?" she asked approaching her mom with he arms spread out.

"Yeah baby. I'm fine," she said as she gave her a hug and began to stroke her hair. "I love you, sweetie,"

"And I love you too mommy. I'll love you forever," she replied with a cute smile.

"I'm so happy to hear that," she said as she gave her daughter a quick kiss on her forehead while she remembered how Beck had promised he would love her forever.

"Why don't you go play with Alice now," she said then began to close her eyes and clutch her stomach and began to moan from the pain.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong," the little girl screamed and began to hug her mom.

Tori didn't reply however, so Bree panicked and ran downstairs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's on the floor crying and holding her stomach. Her eyes are closed too and she won't answer me,"

After hearing that, Beck instantly panicked and stood up ready to run for the stairs, but Cat and Robbie held him back.

"No Beck, you stay here. We'll go check on her. Whatever's wrong with her, you'll probably just make it worse if you show up," said Cat.

"No! I have to make sure she's okay. I love her!"

"If you really care for her, you'll stay here. You'll just make her more angry and she'll just scream," replied Robbie.

Beck then sat back down and turned to his daughter

"Thanks for telling us, sweetie. Now why don't you go on and go play with Alice.

"Okay daddy," she said and then she ran back to the play room to join Alice in playing with the dolls.

Cat and Robbie rushed upstairs and into the master bedroom where the saw Tori on the ground looking like a mess with tears still streaming harshly down her face clutching her stomach with her eyes close.

They quickly rushed to her side and began to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Tori. Please tell us," began Cat.

"If I tell you guys something," began Tori. "Do you promise not to tell anyone especially Beck?"

Cat and Robbie looked at each other afraid of what she was going to say before answering, "Yes, we promise,"

"You guys have to swear your life on it, okay?" she said finally opening her eyes, but her arms were still place around her stomach.

"Yes, we promise," said Bobbie.

"I promise," said Cat.

"I'm pregnant,"


	3. I Can't Take It

They looked shocked, but happy for Tori at the same time. Cat was about to scream, and Robbie noticed and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Cat, we just promised we wouldn't tell anyone and if you scream it out loud, Beck might hear us," he said and Cat nodded in understanding, so he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"By the way, why don't you want us to tell Beck," he questioned.

"Well, I'm three months along and I was going to tell him on our anniversary which is in a couple of weeks, but now since he just cheated on me, I don't think I should tell him," Tori responded in a soft voice as more tears fell down her face.

"But shouldn't he know that you're carrying his kid?" asked Robbie as he took a seat on the bed.

Cat went over to give Tori a hug.

"No, I shouldn't. He was about to sleep with another girl. Obviously, he doesn't love me anymore and I'm just not enough for him anymore. I don't want this to be a burden on him. If he wants to be free, I'll let him free. I just want him to be happy.

"Awww…. Tori. He's stupid if he thinks anyone is better than you. You're the best girl that any guy can ask for," said Cat.

"You're right. I shouldn't be moping around. I'm tried now, so I'm just going to sleep," she said as she got up and wiped away her tears.

"Goodnight Tori," said Cat and Robbie as they were about to exit the room.

"Goodnight you guys. Oh, and you guys, remember not a word especially to Beck."

"We got it," replied Cat as she and Robbie walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

They walked downstairs where they saw a very nervous Beck pacing back and forth.

When they reached the living room, he quickly stopped pacing and turned towards them and asked, "So, is she okay?"

"Yup, she's fine. Don't worry, but I don't think she wants to speak to you right now, so I'd leave her alone until she cools off. She's sleeping right now. It's midnight already and she just landed. She's tired from the filming of her music video, so just let her rest and we should go to sleep to," said Cat.

"Yeah, sure. I set up the guest room for you guys already, so you can go in there. I put both Bree and Katie to bed already. Katie's in Bree's room, like always and I'll be sleeping out here tonight I doubt Tori will like it if I'm in there with her. Well goodnight you guys,"

"Night," replied Cat and Robbie as they yawned and walked towards the guest room.

When Cat and Robbie left Tori, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. There, she just sat thinking about what she's going to do. At the end, she came to a conclusion and quickly climbed out of bed and pulled out her Apple laptop. She was going to go to New York for a week to sort everything out and to think. It'd be for the best. She found a flight for the following day in first class and she booked it and printed out her confirmation ticket.

She put away her laptop and pulled out her Louis Vuitton luggage and packed everything that she needed. She was going to tell everyone tomorrow morning during breakfast.

**Next Morning**

Tori woke up late, so when she went downstairs everyone was already eating and Bree and Katie was already brought to preschool.

"Hey you guys," she said as she reached the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. "I need to tell you guys something,"

"What is it Tori?" asked Cat who was over with Robbie for breakfast.

Beck was trying to make eye contact with Tori, but every time he caught her eyes, she would look away from him.

"Well, I booked a flight for tomorrow to New York at 9 o'clock in the morning. I just want to go there for a week to think things through and to find myself again. I think it'll be good for me, so I was wondering if you or Robbie can take me to the airport tomorrow morning."

"Sure Tori. I'll take you," responded Cat.

"Thanks Cat," she responded and then was about to head back upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" asked Robbie. "It's so good especially Beck's pancakes,"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead and enjoy,"

Beck got up of his seat and walked over to Tori and gently grabbed her hand. She instantly tried to pull away but he had a good grip on her.

"Let me go, Beck," she said.

"No. I know that you hate me right now but don't starve yourself because of this, okay?"

He then walked her over to the stools and lifted her up on one. Then he walked over to the stove and stacked a plate full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages and placed it in front of her.

"I made you my pancakes this morning. I know how much you love them,"

"Thanks," she mumbled and then dug into his pancakes. They were just so good.

He grabbed a bowl and cut up some fruit for her and poured her a glass of fresh squeeze orange juice. She mumbled another small thanks to him.

That night, Tori told Bree that she was going to New York.

"But when are you coming back, mommy. You just left," she said already missing her mom.

"It's just a vacation, sweetie. I'll be back in a week," she said as she gave her daughter a hug and began stroking her hair.

"Okay mommy. I'll miss you," said Bree as she smiled and Tori returned the smile.

**Next Morning**

The next morning, Tori left for the airport at 7 o'clock to catch her flight at nine o'clock. In New York, she had a lot of fun visiting the art museums, the Statue of Liberty, and shopping in Town Square. However ,she also spent a lot of time thinking.

Meanwhile, at home, Beck was a mess. He really missed Tori and his heart was breaking without her.

**A Week Later**

Robbie and Cat met her at the airport to pick Tori up.

They gave her a huge hug before making their way to Robbie's car.

"So, did you have a good time," asked Cat.

"Yup, it was so much fun. We've got to go there together some time,"

"Sure, that sounds great. I've always wanted to go to New York," responded Robbie.

Robbie got into the driver's seat with Cat in the passenger seat and Tori in the back. Then he drove home.

"You guys should stay for dinner. I have a lot to tell you about New York," Tori suggested.

Both Robbie and Cat agreed. When they pulled up at her drive way, they all got out and she brought out her luggage.

"Do you guys mind bringing in my luggage for me? I need to go somewhere first."

"Sure," said Robbie as he picked up Tori's suitcase. "You go on ahead. I'll tell Beck and Bree that you'll be back later,"

"Okay thanks guys," she said as she gave them a hug. "I'll see you guys in a bit.

She then got into her BMW and drove off.

Cat and Robbie rang the doorbell and Beck answered it. When he saw that Tori wasn't with them, he instantly panicked and began rattling off questions.

"You guys, where's Tori. I thought you went to pick her up. Wait, why do you have her suitcase? Where is she?" he rambled.

"Chill Beck," said Robbie stepping into the house along with Caat. Beck closed the door behind them and took a seat on the couch waiting for Tori to arrive.

After about an hour, he heard the front door knob turn and he knew Tori was now home. He instantly ran to the door and opened it and engulfed Tori in a hug. Tori just stood there.

When he pulled away, he said, "I missed you,"

Cat then interrupted.

"What do you have in your hands? Is that what you went to get?" she asked spotting the brown envelope.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Um, Beck, can I talk to you upstairs, please?"

"Sure," he responded happy that she was talking to him again. Maybe, now she would listen to what he has to say and he could explain what she had seen.

Upstairs, she led him into their master bedroom and closed the door once he was inside as well. She took a seat on the end of the bed and he sat right next to her.

She handed him the envelop and said, "Here,"

Curious, he took the envelope from her hands and opened them. He pulled out the papers that were inside and looked at them shocked.

They were divorce papers….


	4. Is This The End?

He looks up shocked and angry that she would even consider such a thing.

"Tori? What is this?" he asked although he knew perfectly clear what they were.

"Beck, you know perfectly well what those are. They're divorce papers. I think everything will be better off if we just split. I think we'll both be happier that way," she softly said refusing to look at him at all

Beck instantly began to rip the papers in little pieces in both frustration and anger. He couldn't believe she wants to end their marriage and most importantly, their love over a stupid misunderstanding.

"Divorce papers, Tori! Divorce papers! There is no way I'm letting you go!" he screamed and Cat and Robbie who were downstairs heard him.

He took her hands in his, but she instantly jerked away..

"Tori, let me just explain what happened, okay. Just hear me out first, and it's your choice whether to believe me or not. At least, I'll know you knew the truth,"

When she didn't respond, he began to explain.

"I was lounging around the house in my boxers and I heard the doorbell ring and I answered it in my boxers because I thought it was either Cat or Robbie, but It was Jade. She practically pushed herself into the house and I was going to go upstairs to put on a shirt and a pair of pants, but she grabbed me and pushed me onto the couch and climbed onto of me and kissed me. I tried pushing her off, but you know how strong she is, so I couldn't. Then she started stripping herself of her clothing and began to kiss me and force her throat down my mouth, but I never responded and I kept on trying to push her off. I swear I'm telling the truth, Tori. I love you too much to hurt you. Remember our wedding vows. I meant every word that I said. I'll always be there for you and I'll love you forever, no matter what,"

After a minute of silence, Tori finally spoke up. "I don't know, Beck. That just sounds like a big lie to me,"

Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, he yelled, "What is wrong with you? Huh? Why can't you just believe your own husband when he's telling the truth?"

"Because," Tori yelled finally finding her strength once again. "My eyes don't lie to me. I know what I saw!"

Beck grabbed her shoulders and made her turn so she was looking straight at him in the yes.

"I'll get a divorce if you can look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore,"

He knew that she couldn't tell a lie while looking into his eyes, so this was the best way to find out her feelings.

"I can't do that, Beck. You know I can't do that. I still love you, but I think this is what's best for both of us,"

"Tori, I told you already. I can't live without you in my life. I'd probably end up killing myself if you leave me. I just can't do it. You're the only one that can make me genuinely happy,"

"Beck," she trailed off.

"Fine, Tori. Whatever. Answer this, though and answer it truthfully. Will you be happier if we get a divorce?"

"Yes," she lied while staring at the ground.

"I just want you to be happy, Tori and if getting a divorce will make you happy, then let's do it," he said as tears began to form in his eyes and began to slowly trickle down his cheeks..

She slowly raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Tori."

Then he walked out the room, down the stairs avoiding the looks of confusion Cat and Robbie, he walked out the door while slamming it.

He came home that night at around 3 o'clock drunk. He slurred his way to the couch and fell asleep there.

During the week, both Beck and Tori had kept their distance from each other. They hadn't spoken to one another and barely even casts a glance at each other since the night they decided to get a divorce. Beck didn't want to, but he wanted for Tori to be happy. However, he was dying inside. Tori still loved Beck, but she didn't think she could ever forgive him.

There was a lot of tension in the house. Both Cat and Robbie tried to cheer up the household each time they came over, but they failed to do so. Even little Bree noticed the change between her parents and were getting scared.

Today, Tori and Beck was going to sign the divorce papers and tomorrow, they'd bring it to court to finalize it. Tori was sitting on the couch with Robbie and Cat looking at the divorce papers as well as thinking over what happened that night.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Robbie.

"I don't know. I really don't know, but I don't think I can live with him after what he did to me," replied Tori.

"You know we're there for you whatever happens along the way," replied Cat.

Suddenly an idea popped into Tori's mind.

"You guys, I know how to tell what really happened that night with Beck and Jade," said Tori as she set down the divorce papers.

"How?" questioned Cat, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Our secruity camera," she responded.

Then she got up, and walked to the theatre with Robbie and Cat right behind her. Both Bree and Katie were at school at this time. In the house's theatre, she grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, pressed security and typed in the password. They had set a password in order to view the security camera. She then selected the date of that night. They had every day's viewing in there just in case. She then fast forwarded it to about ten minutes before midnight and pressed play.

It showed Beck watching TV on the couch in the living room in his boxers, the door ringing to reveal Jade, her throwing herself onto Beck while stripping into her underwear. It also showed her making out with him. However, what Tori were paying attention to was Beck trying his hardest to push her away. She also noticed he hadn't kissed her back. She instantly felt bad.

_He had been telling the truth, _she thought.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Beck was just lying on the bed thinking. He wanted to get rid of the pain he felt in his heart, so he got up, and walked into their master bathroom and took out his razor.

Tori instantly jolted out of the theatre and upstairs to their bedroom where she knew he was ready to apologize and hopefully save their marriage. She found him in the bathroom with a razor in his hand about to cut his wrist.

"No Beck!" she screamed. All he did was glance up at her, but he didn't listen to what she said.

Tori instantly ran towards him, pushed him, so the razor dropped out of his hand and onto the razor. She fell flatly onto the ground and Beck landed on her perfectly safe and unharmed.

As Tori's head hit the marble ground, her world turned black…

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I was extremely busy. Well, as for where the story is going, I'm stumped. :( Guess I'm in a writer's block. -sigh- Should I continue it or just dump it? Where do you think I should lead it to? Ideas are welcomed and appreciated- just include them in your reviews. Thanks! Happy belated Thanksgiving! :)


	5. Please Be Okay

"Tori! Tori! No! This can't be happening!" he screamed as she tried to shake her awake. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her to their bed trying to wake her. However, after many attempts, he failed.

Luckily, he ran downstairs, and screamed for Cat and Robbie. Robbie and Cat heard the panic in his voice and quickly followed him into the bedroom where they were met with an unconscious Tori.

"Oh My God! Beck, what did you do to her?" Cat screamed.

"I'll explain later," screamed Beck. "But now, we have to get her to the hospital!"

Tears were slowly trickling down all of their faces worried, but Robbie and Cat were not only worried about Tori, but also about the baby.

They quickly rushed Tori into the car, and they sped off the hospital. When Beck parked the car, he quickly carried her inside, and up to the front desk shouting for a doctor.

A doctor quickly came and brought Tori into a room for her to get tested. Beck, Robbie, and Cat had to wait outside though.

After hours of waiting, the doctor finally met up with them.

"Are you guys here for Victoria Vega?" he questioned. He received a couple of nods.

"So, doctor. How is she?" Beck quickly asked.

"Well, her head was hit pretty hard and she's out of it right now. Also she seems very weak. Currently, she's in a coma, but she should be waking up soon. The good news is that the…"

Robbie and Cat quickly pulled the doctor aside before he said what they thought he was going to say. Beck looked at them confused.

In a low voice, Cat explained. "Well, we just wanted to let you know not to tell him about the baby. Their anniversary is coming up soon, and she wanted to tell him then," Cat explained lying, but she doubted that Tori would want him to know.

"Oh," the doctor said. "I completely understand. Well, the baby is completely fine. Considering what had happened, she is very lucky."

"Oh, okay, doctor. Thank you so much," Robbie said and he walked away.

When they reached where Beck was sitting, Beck was staring at them.

"What did you say to the doctor," he asked.

"Nothing," Robbie replied.

"She's perfectly fine. Well, except the coma thing," said Cat.

Beck raised an eyebrow at them suspiciously. "_I'll get to the bottom of this later" _he thought.

**The Next Day**

The next day, Beck had visited Tori alone early in the morning insisting that Robbie and Cat should just stay home and take care of the kids. Beck had stayed there all day yesterday until the doctor insisted that he go home. Cat and Robbie had left earlier to pick up the kids.

He walked into Tori's hospital room and just stared at her. Slowly, he walked towards her and sat on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand and softly caressed it.

"Tori. Look at what I have done. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. You saved me, you know that," he said as he caressed her cheeks.

"Tori, please, just wake up. I'll do anything and everything you want. Please," he begged while holding her hand. He then felt a light squeeze and his eyes quickly shifted upwards.

Tori's eyelids slowly opened trying to adjust the morning rays of light that was shining through.

"Tori!" he shouted. "You're okay!"

He hugged her and to his surprise, she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Beck," she started as tears started to form in her eyes. "I believe you now. Everything you said was true. I'm so so so sorry Beck. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Tori," he replied.

They pulled away from the hug and Beck pulled her into a kiss. About ten seconds later, the door opened to reveal the doctor.

"Oh sorry to interrupt," he said as the couple pulled away from each other blushing. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Let me just get a checkup on you and you're ready to go home."

The doctor checks her and said everything was fine. They gathered up all her stuff and drove home.


	6. Everything's Falling Apart

When they got home, Cat and Robbie were already there with Bree and Katie. Instantly, Bree got up and ran to her mom.

"Mommy! You're okay. Auntie Cat and Uncle Robbie said you were hurt. I was so scared," said Bree hugging her mom tightly while her eyes became misty.

"Awwww….sweetie," said Tori while holding onto her daughter tightly and stroking her hair. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She gave her a kiss on the top of her head and they pulled away from the hug.

"Why don't you and Katie go play together?" said Cat.

When the two kids ran off to the play room, both Cat and Robbie pulled Tori in for a hug.

"We're so glad you're okay. All of us were so worried about you," said Robbie.

"Thanks and don't worry Robbie, I'm fine or why else would the doctors let me out?" which earned a chuckle from Robbie.

While Cat was hugging Tori, she whispered in her ear, "Beck still doesn't know about the baby."

When they pulled apart, Tori gave a small nod. She was planning on how to tell Beck that she was pregnant on their anniversary which was in another 3 weeks.

**A Week Later**

Tori and Beck were fine after Tori got out from the hospital. They had talked and sorted everything out. Everything went back to normal, but right now, they were having a fight. They didn't know how it started, but none of them backed down. Their anger had taken over both of them.

"God Beck! I wish I never had married you!"

As soon as she shouted that, she instantly regretted it. She placed her hand over her mouth as she let out a gasp. She could clearly see the anger and hatred behind his eyes. Never in her life had he been this mad at her. He was usually warm and loving.

"Get out, now!"

"Beck, oh my god. I didn't mean it. It just slipped. Marrying you was one of the best things that I've ever done. Please!"

"Tori!" he screamed ignoring her scared face. Through gritted teeth, he shouted, "I DON'T CARE. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW BEFORE I FORCE YOU OUT!"

The house was both of theirs, but however, they decided to put it under Beck's name.

Tears began to flood down her face as she slowly walked up the stairs to their room. In about another hour, she walked down the stairs trudging five huge Louise Vuitton luggages and her purse with her.

"Beck….." she began.

However, he just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest glaring at her.

"Whatever you want to say, don't say it.. I don't care anymore. Just leave," he said in a cold tone.

"She brought her things towards the front door while tears were flowing down her face now.

"Before she opened the door, she spoke up.

"Listen Beck. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but just listen, okay. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I said just slipped and I regret it, deeply and I always will. I love you and I only want you happy. I'll get a set of divorce papers and I'll come back when I have them ready for you to sign. Don't tell Bree what happened. She's such an angel and I don't want to see her upset. Tell her I love her. Everyone said that there's only one person in you life that is your soul mate, your true love and you're the one Beck. You're the one for me, but obviously, I'm not the one for you, so just promise me one thing. Find someone that you can be truly happy with." With hesitation, she added, "Find someone that you truly love with all your heart and be happy with her."

When Beck heard her say "Find someone that you truly love" his head instantly shot up and just stared at her. He couldn't believe that she thought that their love was fake. Before he could say anything, she opened the front door and walked out. Slowly, she brought all her luggage and placed them in her Lexus.

Climbing in, she drove off.


	7. Biggest Regret

Tori was crying as she drove off. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed somewhere to stay for a couple of nights. Deciding that she'll stay at a hotel, she drove off the best five star hotel in Hollywood, she brought out her stuff and went to the front desk.

"Hello," said the person who was standing there. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"I need a room for a couple of nights," she responded trying to find her voice.

"Of course, madam," he responded. "What kind of room would you like and how many days will you be staying here for?"

"Um….can you put me down for four days and three nights. I'd also like the Royal Deluxe Suite, please," she answered choosing their best room.

"Of course," the receptionist responded.

After he clarified everything by her, he asked for her credit card. Once everything was done, he handed her the room key.

"Thank you," she said which the receptionist responded by nodding.

She grabbed her luggage. Tori had only brought one and left the others in the car knowing she wasn't going to need all that and it'd be weird if she had really brought everything in here.

Grabbing her luggage, she made her way up to her room. Once she was in there, she instantly collapsed on the king sized bed and broke into tears.

After Tori left, Beck instantly regretted what he had done. Sure he was mad at what she said, but he knew that she was the only one that he would ever love.

Quickly, he ran outside hoping that she was still there. However, she already drove off, and he couldn't see her in sight anymore.

An hour later, Cat and Robbie brought Bree and Katie back from school. However, as they saw Beck sat on the couch with his hands over his eyes and noticed that he was shaking, they looked at each other and their faces showed worry.

Turning towards Bree and Katie, Cat said, "Why don't you go play?"

However, instead of running off to the play room with Katie, Bree walked towards her dad scared.

"Daddy," she whispered. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Beck raised his head and wiped away his tears before he looked at his scared daughter. He lifted her up onto his knee and hugged her while stoking her hair. Bree just hugged her daddy back.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm fine. Just go play with Katie,"

Looking at her dad, she wasn't sure if she really believed him. Although she was only five, she was a very smart girl.

Beck added in, "Sweetie, I'm positive I'm fine,"

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she climbed off of her dad's lap and left but not before giving him another kiss on the cheek.

She whispered, "I love you daddy,"

With that, she and Katie walked towards the play room.

Cat and Robbie walked towards Beck and sat next to him.

"We know that there's a reason why you're crying. You might have fooled your daughter, but you can't fool us. What happened Beck and where's Tori? Wasn't she here with you?" asked Cat.

As soon as Cat mentioned Tori's name, he suddenly broke into tears. Both Cat and Robbie looked at each other with confusion.

"Beck what's wrong? Where's Tori?"

Softly, he mumbled, "Gone,"

"What do you mean gone? Where did she go?" asked Robbie.

"We got into a fight and she told me that she regretted marrying me, and I got mad at her, so I kicked her out. Now, I don't know where she is," he said as more tears continued on flowing down his face.

Cat gasped before he hugged Beck.

"Beck, what did you do?"

"I don't know,"

"So what are you going to do? Did you try calling her?"

"No,"

Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed Tori's number. It rang, but no one picked up.

With a sigh, she said, "No answer."

"The worst thing is," started Beck. "Before she left she told me that she said that she'll be back in a couple of days with divorce papers for us to sign. She also told me that she loved me and that in life, you'll only have one soul mate- someone that you're meant to spend your life with. She told me that I was her soul mate and that she obviously wasn't mine. I didn't do anything at all while she said that. I just stood there and stared at the ground."

More tears flowed down his face before he added in, "The worst thing is that she thought that I stopped loving her, but she's wrong. She's my soul mate, my life, and my happiness."

"I still love her…."

A/N: So what do you guys think of it so far? Anyways, tomorrow's my birthday, December 23rd. Yay! Oh, and if I'm not on before then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)


	8. Peace Is Made

Days passed by and Beck still went around upset and mourning.

**With Jade**

Andre had came home from tour and he spent time with Jade. He didn't have any performances or any more tours scheduled for the time being. During this time, Jade realized that she truly does love Andre which made her feel guilty of what she had done to Beck.

That night when Andre fell asleep, she got out of bed and went into the living room to think. She saw her phone flashing saying she got a call, so she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jade, what the hell is wrong with you? Tori and Beck got into another fight over what you did and this time, she left the house! You better come here and apologize soon. Tori said she's coming back with divorce papers, so you better be here when she is or you just ruined their marriage for good!"

"God, Cat, calm down. Fine, I'll go there. I realized that I love Andre anyways. Call me when Tori's there,"

"And you better fix this. Bye Jade,"

"Bye," responded Jade and she closed her phone getting back into bed.

**The Next Day**

The next morning, Tori came back and she opened the front door with the key she still had. She saw Cat and Robbie over getting Bree and Katie ready for school. However, when she saw what a huge mess Beck was, she instantly felt bad. When she thought of what he did to her, anger replaced the sadness.

Bree saw her mom walk into the kitchen. She instantly abandoned her cereal and ran towards her mom.

"Mommy! You're back. I'm so happy. Daddy was sad the whole time you were gone and he was crying too," she spilled as she hugged Tori tightly in which the hug she returned.

"He was?" asked Tori as she began stroking Bree's hair.

"Yeah, and every night, I see him look at your wedding pictures and all the other pictures of you together. He really missed you mommy and I did too," she said.

"Well, I missed you guys too," she said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now go finish your cereal, and time to head on the school."

"Okay mom Oh, and are you staying, mommy?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," she said as she stroked her hair. "I've got to go back, and I don't know when I'm coming home.

Bree's smile faltered away replacing it with a sad frown.

"Oh, okay," she said glumly as she walked away.

Tori felt so bad to see her daughter like this, but she also didn't want her to see anything until her and Beck were good.

Beck, Robbie, and Cat had seen the whole thing. Beck was shocked to see Tori back so soon but once he saw the envelope, his hopes died. _Those are probably the divorce papers. How can I be so stupid to think that she'd give me another chance_? He thought.

Cat pulled out her phone and texted Jade to get her butt over here now. She got a text back saying that she'd be on her way.

Robbie and Cat instantly flung their arms around their best friend.

"We missed you Tori,"

"Me too," Tori responded as she wrapped her arms around her friends' back and began patting it trying to stop them from crying and trying to stop her tears from spilling as well.

Beck, who was trying to buy some time before talking to Tori said, "Well, I'll take Bree and Katie to class now. We'll talk afterwards,"

He got up, but got stopped by Cat.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here. Robbie can take the kids, but you and Tori need to settle this once and for all. You have no idea how much you're hurting everyone because of this and you're also hurting each other, not to mention yourselves."

"Okay," Beck said as he sat back down again and began to eat his breakfast. "Did you eat anything yet?"

"No," she replied softly.

Beck got up and grabbed a plate and added French toast, eggs, sausage, and bacon on it then pushed it to her. He cooked it all himself this morning.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she sat down and began to eat as he poured her a glass of orange juice and set it in front of her also.

Bree came down the stairs and ran towards her parents.

"Bye, mommy. Bye, daddy."

"Bye sweetie," they said as they gave her a hug. She then skipped off with Katie to Robbie's car where he was waiting for them.

Cat saw the tension between Tori and Beck, so she tried her best to break it.

About five minutes later, a doorbell rang. Cat went to open the door hoping it was Jade and it was.

"Hope you settle this now. You have no idea how silent the house is." Cat said to Jade.

"Whatever," she responded.

Cat led Jade to the kitchen and she saw Beck and Tori eating breakfast, but they were trying to ignore each others' glances. She could definitely sense the stiffness in the room.

Jade gave a fake cough and the two look up surprised to see Jade standing there.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" screamed Beck.

Everyone was taken aback.

"I'm here to say sorry to both you and Tori. I know I messed up your marriage and I know that you guys hate me, but don't hate each other. I know how much you love each other, okay. Tori, I admit it. It's all my fault. I came onto Beck. He really did try to push me away and every time I kissed him, he never kissed me back."

Tori was surprised that Jade admitted all this.

"Now, you know the truth, make up, okay. Oh, and just to let you know, I finally realized that I love my husband, Andre."

"You're married to Andre?" asked Cat.

"Yup, and now I've got to get back home to him. Settle things here guys. Bye!" she said and walked out of the house.

"Ummmm….." both Tori and Beck said in unison.

"Can we talk?" asked Beck.

Tori nodded and followed Beck upstairs to their master bedroom.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I should never have kicked you out of the house. I…"

"No don't apologize. It was my fault. Remember what I said to you during our fight?" she asked.

Beck nodded remembering every single word.

"I didn't mean it. I was just mad. It's my biggest regret, so I hope you can forget about it and hopefully forgive me? I can't live without you Beck."

"Tori, while you were gone, I realized how much you mean to me, so yeah, I forgive you."

Really?" she asked shocked that he'd still forgive her after what she had said.

"Yeah."

They both leaned in and Beck caught her lips in a kiss. When they pulled apart, they leaned their heads together.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too Beck."

A/N: Well, there's another update in well, forever and I have to say that I'm sorry about that. It's just that I got sick so I had to catch up on all my missing work, not to mention the mountain high of homework and exams. My finals are coming up the last week of January and I have a couple of tests this week as well, so it's study time. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up this upcoming week. I have to say thank you so much to all the reviewers. You guys are the ones who motivate me to write. Well, there's a couple more chapters up, so I'm hoping to get to 100 reviews. It'd be awesome (definitely a huge achievement) All in all, I hope you enjoy the story so far and thank you so much for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them. :)


	9. Everything's Going Uphill

Beck went with Tori to the hotel she was staying at to help her with her luggage. They went to the front desk and checked out. Together, they went back home and unpacked everything.

"I'm so glad you back home Tori. I really missed you and I'm so sorry about what I did."

"You don't need to say anything more," said Tori as she put a finger on his lips to silence him. "I'm sorry too for what I said. Do you think we can put everything behind us and pretend that it never happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Beck responded as he leaned in and caught Tori's lips in a kiss that soon turned into a heated make-out session. When air became a neccessity, they pulled away and leaned their foreheads together.

"Ilove you Tori," started Beck. "Don't you ever forget taht."

"I won't Beck and just for the record, I love you too."

They were about to lean in for another kiss when they heard the front door open.

"Looks like Bree is home. Cat went to pick up both her and Katie from school. Let's surprise her. She doesn't know you're home yet and I bet she can't wait to see you. Everyday since you left, she kept asking when you were coming back. She was so sad that you left without a good-bye," said Beck.

"Really? Oh, I can't believe that I left without saying good-bye to her. I've never done that before. Well, I like your idea of surprising her. Let's so," said Tori as she pecked Beck's cheek and grabbed his hand leading him out of the room.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Beck stopped walking and Tori looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"You stay here. I'll tell her I have a surprise for her. Then you come down, okay?/

"Sure," responded Tori.

Beck proceeded down the stairs and when he got all the way to the bottom, Bree rushed towards him. His arms were wide open for her and she jumped into them. He brought her up and spun her around while she giggled uncontrollably.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi my ladybug," said Beck as she nuzzled her cute button nose with his.

"Guess what?" asked Beck.

"What? questioned Bree.

"I have a surprise for you," he answered as he set her back down on the marble floor.

Bree's eyes lit up and she began jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

"Really," what is it?"

Just then, Tori began walking down the stairs. She was watching the father daughter moment from upstairs, and she couldn't be happier. Bree saw her mom, and she began to jump up and down.

"Is my surprise mommy?" asked Bree.

"Yup, it sure is," responded Beck.

When Tori reached the bottom of the stairs, Bree rushed towards her. Tori bent down so she was her height and gave her daughter a huge hug.

"I missed you so much," said Bree with her head on Tori's shoulder.

"I missed you to sweetie and I'm so sorry for leaving you without saying good-bye. I hope you can forgive me," Tori said as she rubbed her hand along her daughter's back.

"Of course mommy," she said as she pulled away. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Tori responded as she pulled her daughter in for another hug.

"You said this morning that you don't know when you'll be back home. Are you staying now or do you have to leave again?" she asked.

"I'm here to stay and I promise I'll never leave again without telling you." Tori responded.

"Okay mommy. I'm glad you're back home and so is daddy. He was so sad while you were gone. He was crying every night and I was sad too."

"I know sweetie and I'm so sorry about all that. I'm glad that I'm back home with the ones I love now."

Cat saw this as a family moment and ushered for Katie to follow her back home.

"Tori, Beck, we and Katie are going to head back home. It looks like you three have a lot to celebrate, so I'll leave you guys to that. We'll see you guys again tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Cat. Bye and thank you so much for everything," Tori said.

"Yeah, we owe you," added in Beck.

"No you guys don't. What you two have is true love and nothing will ever break that. You guys just got a little stuck down the road, and I gave you a little push."

"Either way, thanks Cat," said Tori.

"Your welcome, and bye," Cat said

Cat then led Katie by the hand back to their house again.

"I'm glad that you're home mommy!" said Bree, again.

"I'm glad that we can start being a family again," replied Tori giving Bree another hug.

Beck looked at them and wondered how he was so blessed with the two best women in his life. Tori was his everything. He would do anything and everything for her and as for Bree, he couldn't be happier with such an angel as a daughter. Little did he know that Tori was going to tell him she was pregnant again and very soon, in that case.

Beck just smiled at the sight in front of him and asked, "Is there enough room for daddy in the hug?"

Bree giggled and answered, "Of course daddy."

Beck wrapped his arms around his two girls and kissed them both on the top of the head.

"I love you Tori."

"And I love you too Beck."

They then both leaned in for a kiss and Bree just smiled at her parents.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 9. Gotta say thanks to all the reviewers. Let's try to get to 100! Now, if you have an recommendations or suggestions for the next few chapters, please add them in your review or PM me. I'll try to incorporate as many requests as possible. I have finals this week, so I have to study for them all. However, I have a day off of school on Friday so I'll try to update then. Hope you guys understand. Thanks! :]


	10. It's A Surprise

The three of us then pulled away from the hug.

"Bree, tomorrow is Saturday. Why don't I take you and mommy to the beach. It'll be fun," said Beck as he bent down so he was her height.

"Really daddy?" asked Bree.

"Really," Beck confirmed.

"It'll be so much fun," squealed Bree.

"It sure will be," answered Tori. "I think it's a great idea."

"I have a surprise for you tonight. Why don't you take Bree to Cat's house and you can talk to her until I come get you?" Beck whispered into Tori's ear.

"That sounds great," Tori whispered back. "Let me get dressed first and then I'll bring her over."

"Sweetie, mommy's going to take you over to Katie's house to play okay and you'll stay there until me and mommy gets home tonight. Does that sound okay?" asked Beck.

"Of course daddy and I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow," replied Bree.

Tori smiled at both of them before climbing up the stairs and until her room to get dressed. Beck had refused to tell her where they were going, so she decided to go for a cute yet casual look. She had on a cute white top that had a little bow in the middle of the waist and a few swirly designs where the neck war. She topped that off with a three and a quarter navy blue with little white stripes sweater. She pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of black suede flats that had bows on them. She combed her hair and then slightly curled them. For make-up she put on a little mascara, a tint of rose blush, and lip gloss.

She couldn't believe it. Everything in her life was falling back into place and she couldn't wait for the date with Beck tonight.

Tori climbed down the stairs and she saw Beck sitting on the couch in the living room with Bree on his knew. They were talking and she guessed that Beck told her something funny because Bree was giggling.

"Looks like mommy is done," Beck said to Bree as soon as he caught sight of his wife.

"Mommy," Bree called out as she saw her mom standing there and began to wave her hands around in the air.

"Hey there ladybug," Tori said as she took a seat next to Beck. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Bree shouted.

"Great," Tori responded. "Let's go and I'll see you later tonight, babe?" she asked Beck.

"Of course. I'm going to get everything ready, get dressed, and then I'll go over to Cat's house to pick you up."

"Sounds great," said Tori as she pecked Beck's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Tori grabbed Bree's hand and the two of them walked out of the house and towards Cat and Robbie's. Tori rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Tori, Bree," Robbie said as he opened the door.

"Hey Robbie," Tori answered as she stepped into the house.

"Tori!" Cat called out as Katie came out of her room and dragged Bree to go play with her leaving the adults to talk. "I thought I left so you, Beck, and Bree can spend some time together."

The three of them took a seat on the couch before Tori spoke.

"I know and we agreed on going to the beach tomorrow since it's Saturday and I heard the weather will be warm, so it'll be family time tomorrow. Tonight Beck said that he wanted to take me out on a date, and wants it to be a surprise, so I'm supposed to be over here until he's ready. He said he'll pick me up."

"That sounds nice," said Cat. "Where do you think he's going to take you?"

"I don't know. He won't give me a clue, and do you guys mind watching Bree until we get back?"

"Of course not," replied Robbie. "Enjoy your night with Beck. We'll watch her."

"Yeah, and why not make it into a sleepover. That way you guys will have the whole night to yourselves. Oh, and did you tell him you're pregnant yet?" added Cat.

"No, I didn't tell him yet, but I'm thinking of doing it tonight and are you sure about the sleepover. Won't it be too much?" asked Tori.

"Don't worry about it," replied Cat. "And since you're going to tell Beck you're pregnant tonight, it makes even more sense, so call him now and tell him to bring Bree's stuff."

"Thanks Cat. I'll call him now," Tori said as she got her phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial number one. She waited as it rang and after the second ring, Beck picked up.

"Hello?" asked Beck.

"Hey Beck. Cat and Robbie offered for Bree to have a sleepover at their house tonight, so we'll have the whole night to over selves. Do you mind packing Bree's overnight bag and bringing it over here when you come pick me up?"

"No, I don't mind," replied Beck. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

Tori hanged up and turned back to Cat and Robbie.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem," Cat replied.

The three of them just began talking until they were interrupted by Robbie's phone ringing about half an hour until five. He got up to take the call while Tori and Cat was talking about a movie that Tori had auditioned for.

"Well, I've got to get going for a little while," said Robbie as he stepped back into the living room. "I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Sure," Tori and Cat responded.

Robbie gave Cat a kiss before leaving towards Beck's house who was the one who called him.

**With Beck and Robbie**

"Hey man," Robbie said as Beck opened the door for him. "What was it that you needed help on?"

"I'm taking Tori on a date to the park tonight. You know the part near the river and surrounded by all the flowers. I prepared a picnic for her all. That was where I took her on our first date, so I thought it'd be cool if I took her there tonight."

"That sounds cool. What do you need help with?" asked Robbie.

"Do you mind bringing everything with me there and help me set up. I also need someone to watch everything as I go pick her up," replied Beck.

"Sure," said Robbie.

They loaded everything into Beck's car and Beck drove off. After they were done setting everything up, Robbie stayed there making sure nothing would get ruined while Beck went to pick Tori up.

When he arrived at Cat and Robbie's house, he rang the doorbell with Bree's overnight bag in his hands.

Cat opened the door, and took the bag out of his hands and motioned for him to come in.

"Tori, Beck's here!" called Cat.

Tori came out and greeted Beck and he gave her a kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I can't wait," she responded.

"Have fun tonight you guys and remember, I'll be taking care of Bree tonight, so don't worry," said Cat.

Tori walked over and gave Cat a hug and whispering, "Thanks for everything Cat."

After the hug, Tori walked back over to Beck who then wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to his car. He opened the passenger seat for her and she climbed in.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait before this chapter went up. I'll try to update faster but I'm juggling other stories at the same time. Not to mention, it's Chinese New Year and I had to prepare for it. I'm also thinking of new ideas for one shots and new stories which I'm probably going to do with this one. A huge shout out to all my reviewers. Thank you so much guys. Your reviews mean the world to me. Now, the lucky number is seven (7) which means seven reviews until the next chapter which I'll get a start on tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter and review please. Once again, thanks. :]


	11. Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry, but I've got to put this on hold for a little while. I've got stories going on and I'm also trying to write new ones while balancing out school work, so that's not easy. Anyways, thanks for all your support and watch out for my next update. Review the story as well. Thanks and I'm hoping you like the story so far!


	12. AN I'm Back

Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a long time... like more than a year long and I'm so sorry about that. I just have so many things going on and my schedule is super busy. However, now that I'm back, I'm going to try updating super soon and I'll try to update on a good basis. Anyways, I just wanted to know whether you guys are still interested in this story and to the people who's either reviewed, liked, or any of that, I just want to say thank you so much. You honestly have no idea how much I appreciate it. I'm always so happy when I get an email saying I got another review or favorite. Enough about me now. If you guys still like this story and want me to continue it, leave a review. I know, personally, I hate unfinished stories, so if I still have any readers, I'll finish it.. However, if I feel that no one's really into it anymore, I'll probably drop it. That's about it, so review!

P.S: I want to start another Tori/Beck story on the side, so if you have any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, requests, please leave it in a review.

P.S.S: I'm so glad to be back. Love you guys! xx


End file.
